Team Avatar The Band
by PandaCookies125401
Summary: Team Avatar is a famous band known al around the world. The biggest tour of their life is coming up but will one slip up ruin everything they worked for? Including their friendship. Taang, Teoph at the beggining.
1. Team Avatar

**Hi. Ok so this is my first fanfic. And I'm really nervous about writing this. If you guys could leave some helpful comments that would be AMAZING! **

**Summary: This is an AU team Avatar is a nationwide popular band. Everyone loves them. But after an argument what will happen to them? Taang, slight Zutara, and Slight Sukka**

**Here is what each of them play: ( they can all sing but this is how they would usually perform)**

**Toph- Lead singer ( I know I know but I wanna portray Toph as a singer);16**

**Aang- Lead guitar;16**

**Katara- Electric Piano;17**

**Sokka- Second guitarist ( I don't know what you call it :P);18**

**Zuko- Drummer;17**

**Suki- The Manager;18**

**Disclaimer: (sarcastically) yes I own avatar that's why I am writing this instead of making it happen! In case you didn't get it then no, I don't own avatar. I don't own any of the songs either.**

Chapter One:

BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!

I groan as she heard the annoying beep from my alarm clock go off.

"Shut up" I say as I throw a pillow at it..

It finally shut off. I smile and am about to return to dream land when a very sleepy Katara walks into my room. "Get up Toph we have to get to rehearsal today we have the first day of tour remember?" she yawned and flopped onto the bed .Katara was beautiful she had long flowing Brown hair up until her waist. Her eyes were a deep blue that all the guys fell for .She was nice kind and sweet thus the name Toph gave her 'Sugar queen'.

As for her she had layered black hair that was until her elbows. She had green eyes (like a jade Aang told her) and was probably the exact opposite of Katara personality wise. She was not girly she did not love frills or whatever you call it she hated makeup, and most importantly she hated shoes. But no matter what Toph loves to sing.

'Team Avatar' she thought. They were best friends' just normal teenagers until that one performance which got them to be the most beloved band in the whole nation. They had their own apartment ever since. Sometimes…just sometimes I wish I had my normal life back. She wandered back to sleep. She didn't know how long she slept but when she did she couldn't sleep again.

Toph got up and reculantly opened her eyes enough to look at the time. 6:30 _oh crap!_ Their flight leaves at 7:00 and with the fifteen minutes it takes to get to the airport plus 10 for security and what not they had to be ready in 5 minutes. Toph sprang up out of bed like she was never sleepy,

She ran through the halls like a maniac with her layered black hair trailing behind her yelling " GET UP GET UP YOU IDIOTS WE HAVE TO BE READY IN 5 MINUTUES OR WE MISS THE FLIGHT" She reaches the patio at the end of the hall to find a boy with shaggy brown hair meditating on it he wasn't as muscular as Sokka or Zuko but still pretty muscular. He too had pale skin but not as pale as Toph's. She came up behind him shaking him "GET UP OUR FLIGHT LEAVES AT SEVEN!" He opens one of his eyes and starts to snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Our flight leaves at 7pm Toph" he says between fits of his growing laughter.

"Oh, well then…. I'm going back to sleep" I'm about to walk away when Aang grabbed her,standing up,(he was probably an inch taller) wrist and said

"Oh no you don't, you still have to rehearse your song,"

"Fine just 5 more minutes please?" It's really pathetic about what I have to do to get some extra sleep around here.

"Fine," he says. He's still holding my wrist.

"Twinkles you can let go now," Aang looks down and we both start blushing furiously.

"Oh, umm r-r-right s-sorry," He lets go of my wrist and walk back to my bedroom. Oh yea I forgot to mention. I kind of sorta maybe have a crush on Aang.

I finally reach my room only to find momo, sleeping on it. It's funny how such a small cat can take up my whole bed. If I try to move him he'll just hiss at me. I decide that the couch in my room is a better choice. I look over and see a shaggy white haired dog, Appa, sprawled out on it. Why my room? Katara's on the floor sleeping from when she came in. If I try to wake up anyone of the three than they will attack me, especially the one on the floor.

No extra hours of sleep today.

I brush my teeth take a shower and put on a layered black and green tank top with some jeans. I walk downstairs and get a nature valley bar then head to the rehearsal room. The room has almost any type of instrument you can imagine (except a cow bell). I walk in and find Aang wide awake and ready for the day with his guitar. I grab a stool and sit next to him.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Well um uh" he started to stammer and blush.

"Spit it out Twinkeltoes!"

"I just wanted us to have a private rehearsal" He blushes so much I think he's going to explode.

"O-ok let's uh umm…." I start blushing and forget what I wanna say.

"Start?"

"Yea let's start"

(Play the song Safe and Sound")

He starts playing his guitar and after and I start to sing when my cue comes.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[x7]_

I finish singing and we are looking into each other's eyes. Slowly we both start to lean in…..

**So is it good is it bad? Do you want me to continue? Review and please tell me thnx**

**-PandaCookies125401**


	2. Ready to go

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar ;(

Chapter 2:

Our lips are barely an inch apart when Momo comes and jumps in between us. _Damn you Momo! Now you decide to get up?_ We both quickly retreat realizing about what we were about to do, both of us blushing again.

"I'm gonna go get umm uh breakfast k bye!"

"Wait Top-"is the last thing I hear before I slam the door. Whatever it was I didn't want to hear it.

At breakfast everyone is up and excited for the tour. Katara being her motherly self was making sure everyone had what they needed. And Sokka being his stupid self was eating everything off the table .You would believe from first seeing them that Sokka and Katara were brother and sister. But you would think Katara was the old one WRONG! Sokka is the older brother hard to believe but true. He usually and his brown hair in what he calls "a wolf tail" but we all know it's a ponytail.

"Hey guys sorry got up late," Says Zuko as he walks into the room. He has skin as pale as mine and Dark hair. He's is pretty sexy and all the girls go gaga over him including Katara. But what Katara didn't know was that Zuko secretly liked her too.

"H-hey Zuko" stammers "Katara.

Zuko waves and takes his seat next to Sokka who has already eaten ¾ of the food at the table. "Slow down one day all of that food will get to your brain Snoozles" I say. Sokka gives me a look then goes back to eating. _This is gonna be a long day._

After breakfast Toph went upstairs and finished packing the rest of her two suitcases. She did a mental checklist of everything:

-Toothbrush-Check

-Hairbrush-check

-Phone Chargers and other chargers-Check

And the list went on

Aang's POV:

After Toph left saying she had to pack her suitcase I decided I better leave too. I tried to remember what I had to pack but couldn't get my mind off what happened in the rehearsal room today. _Damn you Momo!_ I was going to say sorry but she left before I had the chance. If she only knew how I felt about her.

I finally finish packing and take my 2 bags downstairs. It seems like perfect timing because everyone is ready to go. It's only 2:00 so we all eat lunch.

You can literally feel the anxiety in the air. By the time we are done its only 5:00. We have no idea what to do because everything is already packed away. Katara insists that we all put nametags on our bags of luggage. So that's what we do.

"Where's Suki it's 5:30?" Sokka asks. He's always like this with her. Of course since their dating…

"Yo Twinkletoes heads up!" Toph yells and before I have time to react a ball hits me in the head.

"Oww Toph!" I whine. Then I get an evil smirk on my face and start chasing her. Next thing I know we're all playing Tag like we're 8 years old again. He remembers those days. They didn't have to put on disguises to check the mail, no one asked for their autographs, and you didn't see their faces on the cover of almost any teen magazine. Sometimes just sometimes I want my old life back.

**Ok it was short I know but I'm sorry. If you guys really do like it I will write more. But you know what that means? PLZZZ REVIEW!**

**-PandaCookies125401**


	3. Thank You Universe!

**I is back with more!**

**This chapter is dedicated to PunkPrincess24 Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any other songs I use in the story.**

Toph's POV:

We all fall onto the couch tired from our game of Tag.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late got stuck in traffic any- why are you guys all sweaty?" Says Suki as she burst in through the door.

"Well we started playing tag!" Says Sokka like he was five.

Suki crosses her arms as if she were angry. "Without me?" she says with a growing smile on her face. "C'mon we better head to the airport" retorts Zuko. We all grab our bags, we're finally about to leave this apartment for 6 months. A sudden rush of sadness comes over me.

" Hold on I forgot something ," I run back upstairs, unlock the door and grab a picture of all of us standing in front of the apartment for the first time. "Goodbye" I whisper one last time then lock the door.

I dash back downstairs just in time because everyone is about to leave.

'What'd you get?'" Questions Katara.

"Nothing" I say smiling while hiding the picture behind my back .I'm not going to let them know that Toph Bei Fong has a soft side! Thankfully Katara believes me. I tuck the picture into my jacket then zip it up while hopping into the van. I take the back seat next to Aang.

"Is everyone here?" Asks Sokka from the driver's seat.

"Yup, I think so let's hit the road!" Suki says enthusiastically. She in the passenger seat next to Sokka.

We are finally at the airport. We have gone through check in and all that yada-yada. Now all I really want is some alone time with Aang. I find him sitting next to huge window staring into nothingness. I take a seat next to him.

"Hey Twinkeltoes." I say

"Hey Toph"

"Sooo Watcha' doin'?"

"Nothing just staring at the snow. Isn't it beautiful?" He asks finally looking at me.

"Yea I guess"

"Toph I've been meaning to tell you something,"

Suddenly excited I ask "And what is that something?"

"Well, "he started while rubbing his neck(it's a habit that he has when he gets nervous)"We've been friends for a while now and I wanted to tell you that I li-," just when he was about to finish that stupid intercom lady came on saying "Flight 34 will now be boarding,".

"Just tell me later," I say. With that I get up and head towards the gate.

Aang's POV:

"So close! I was just about o tell her when miss intercom gave her announcement!" Aang hung his head, as he walked alongside Sokka.

"You will never understand women," retorts Sokka.

Sokka was the only one who knew about his crush on Toph. He had dated a lot of girls and figured it out on his own. It wasn't even worth trying to deny it when it comes to him. He decided not to tell but instead Aang would always be in his debt, until he confessed to Toph. Which he probably knew would be a while.

"I'll never be able to tell Toph I like her, "Aang said as they found their seats on the plane .They got a reserved section so no screaming fan girls for them (thank god).

"Wait your talking about Toph? I thought you had a crush on Katara," Sokka said.

"Idiot," Aang mumbled

Just as he said that a very cute angry Toph walked past him.

Toph's POV:  
"Why does the universe hate me?" Toph asked Katara.

"I don't know maybe you just make it to easy," replied Katara while taking another bite of her banana.

"Urghh," Toph grumbled as she took her seat on the plane next to Katara. She too was the only one who knew about her crush on Aang. It was so embarrassing. Something to blackmail her with , that was her job!

"You know the universe might be trying to help you." Katara says.

"How?" I ask taking my head out of hands.

"Well imagine him confessing his long lost love for you at an AIRPORT, I mean I don't know about you but I would be saying 'We are going to do this over again until you get this right now let's go to Paris and confess you love for me there!' " Katara says.

"You know what? Your right….Thank you universe as I close my eyes ready for a nap.

**We'll that was kinda hard! Oh well as long as you guys like it….**

**Plzz review! Thanx again PunkPrincess24!**

**-PandaCookies125401 **


	4. Nice Meeting You!

**Hi guys I've just been really lazy since school let out sorry!**

**-_-' **

**Ok enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or songs I use in this story ^_^**

Aang's POV

I was sulking about not getting the chance to tell Toph about my feelings. Maybe it was a sign to wait a little longer but I just couldn't! My heart always spiked up whenever I saw her heard her, or even heard her name! Then I got a brilliant idea.

The first stop of our tour is Paris aka 'The city of Love' I'll take her on top of the Eiffel Tower and then tell her that I love her.

"Hey are you there?" I looked up to see Zuko poking my forehead.

"Ha-ha yeah here!" I said happily. This plan is fool proof.

"You zoned out for a second there….anyway the jet landed we have to board the next one to Paris," he informed. I got up grabbed my back pack and guitar then walked out.

Toph's POV:

I wasn't as sad anymore thanks to Sugar Queen's pep-talk. Let's just hope he won't chicken out while we're in Paris. I grabbed my stuff and started heading out.

'I might as well turn my phone on' I thought to myself as we walked into the waiting area.

CRASH!

"What the hell are you blind watch where you're going!" I yelled angrily. Aang helped me up then I helped the boy who ran into me up.

He was about my age. He had brown shaggy hair (similar to Airhead's) and wore jeans with a green shirt.

'_Hmmm he looks kinda cute I thought' what? No this is just wrong…I mean this is Sugar queen talk I can't be thinking this. _I mentally slapped myself.

"Uh I'm really sorry!" He said interrupting my thoughts.

"It's Ok I should have seen where I was walking," I said sheepishly.

"I'm Teo by the way," He said.

"I'm Toph," I replied sheepishly.

"You mean from Team Avatar?"

"Shhh, yes, yes but please keep it down the last thing we need is a bunch of fans" I whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry…. where are you heading?"

"Paris it's part of our 6 month tour,"

"Really me too! I have an internship for an engineering job over there."

"Maybe I'll see you around!" I said happily.

We continued talking for another good hour while I waited for our jet. He was so funny, kind, gentle, and sweet.

"Toph they finished putting fuel into the jet let's go!" Suki said trying not to attract attention. I was sad about leaving Teo but excited about Paris.

"I'll see you in Paris" I said to Teo while walking away.

"Bye," he said to me.

Maybe Aang wasn't the one for me. The whole 12 hour flight I hoped thought about Teo his smile and everything. Maybe; hopefully I'll see him in Paris.

**HAHAHA bet you didn't see Teo coming along and messing everything up did you?**

**Until next time.**

**-PandaCookies125401**


	5. Hope i Don't See You in Paris

**Summer is so boring -_-**

**Anyway TA-DA! New chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

Aang's POV:

Some jerk just ran into Toph! I was walking right behind her when she fell. I helped her up and looked at the guy who knocked over Toph.

He was pretty well built his skin wasn't tan but not a beautiful Porcelain color like Toph's either. I didn't like him. Toph then helped him up.

They stared at each other for a while then Toph got this sort of dreamy look in her eyes. Then she snapped out of it.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

'_Please Toph won't let whoever he is off the hook for this,'_ I thought to myself

"No I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going," She replied

I knew I- WAIT WHAT? Toph Bei Fong apologized? Something must be wrong. Soon they started up a conversation about penguins. I started feeling awkward so I went and sat with Zuko.

"Who's Toph talking to?" Zuko asked

"Some guy named Teo…turns out he's going to Paris too,"I replied grumpily.

"Why are you mad? Toph looks like she likes him you know a lot." He says .

"I got the hint! I just don't think that Teo is the right guy for Toph," I reply.

"I see the problem," He says while leaning back in his chair.

"_gulp_ y-you d-d-do?" I ask. _Oh no what will happen if he knows I love Toph. It's bad enough having Sokka know but __Sokka AND_ Zuko is too much. I think

"Of course I do! You're worried that when Teo starts dating Toph that she'll forget about us! Don't worry Aang Toph could never!" says Zuko like he has it all figured out.

I relax thinking that Zuko is thinking about our friendship.

"Yea t-that's it "I say. Sometimes Zuko is dumber than Sokka.

Suki walks over to us and tells us it's time to board the plane.

Zuko's POV:

Poor Aang is jealous of Teo. I was going to tell him that I know about his crush on Toph but decided to have a little fun instead. I would be pretty worried too if anyone but Toph knew I liked Katara. Whatever happens to them I know love finds a way. Toph and Aang love each other and nothing can happen to that.

Aangs POV:

Toph finally left Teo when it was time to go.

"See you in Paris," she said before walking away.

_He makes my blood boil...I hope I wont see you in Paris Teo. _

I sit next to Toph on the Jet ready to spend 12 hours with the love of my life!

**Aang is jelly! O_O! Dont worry Teo is really nice!**

**-PandaCookies125401**


	6. A New Song, An Angry Pilot,and Fries

**I'm on a roll today! ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or songs I use in this story ^_^**

Toph's POV:

Three hours gone nine left. I sighed as I had no idea what to do. Aang and I had already laughed our guts out played cards watched a movie now what? I pulled out my song book and got started out on a song.

My routine was to write down a random word then start a song with that word.

_Orange _I scribbled on the journals was an old leather journal which had been through a lot. It had been dropped in the Toilet by Sokka, had a mustard stains on it from when Suki was making a sandwich, a rainbow from when Aang had to babysit and the toddler drew on it, last but not least it had sparkles all over it from 5th grade when Sugar Queen and I had to do an English project.

"What rhymes with orange?" I ask Aang.

"Haha nothing," he replies

"Nothing and Orange don't rhyme," I say teasing him.

"You know what I mean. Are you writing a song?"

"Mhmm"

"Well try a different word like…..Sky!"

"Alright Sky,"

The next two hours were filled with laughs from the stupid lyrics, blushing from the personal ones, and awkward moments when Toph would bring up Teo.

"Ok so you wanna try it?" I ask trying to get rid of my blush.

"Yea sure," Replies Aang grabbing his guitar from the compartment.

"Hey guys listen to this!" I yell.

"I don't know last time you said that I was deaf in my left ear for a week" Says Sugar Queen. I roll my eyes.

Aang's POV:

I really liked the new song Toph and I wrote. I especially can't wait for her to sing it. She looks so pretty when she sings.

"AANG!" I hear Toph yelling at me.

"What?" I ask

"Play your guitar!" She says annoyed.

"Oh yea…" I say rubbing the back of my neck.

(Laser light)

"In the blink of a night  
I was falling from the sky  
in the blur, you took my breath away  
and my heart starts beating  
and my lungs start breathing  
and the voice in my head starts screaming  
I'm alive!

You're like a laser light, burning up  
Burning down, on me  
You're like a laser light, burning up  
Burning down, on me

You make me feel good,  
You make me feel safe,  
You make me feel like I could live another day  
You make me feel good,  
You make me feel safe,  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way

(D-D-D-David G)  
(Je-Je-Je-Jessie J)

You and me, face to face  
And there's so much I could say  
On these words, and forever seem the silence  
Can you hear, that box bre-brea-breaking  
And the world starts sha-sha-shaking  
They keep talking, talking, talking  
But we're walking, walking, to the light  
Tonight, tonight

You're like a laserlight, burning up  
Burning down, on me  
You're like a laserlight, burning up  
Burning down, on me

You make me feel good,  
You make me feel safe,  
You make me feel like I could live another day  
You make me feel good,  
You make me feel safe,  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way

Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop  
We won't stop...

In the blink of a night  
I was falling from the sky  
in the blur, you took my breath away,"

She finishes.

Toph's POV:

"WOOHHOOOOOOOO!" everyone starts yelling (including Aang).

"Shut up!" Our pilot yells.

"Sorry," Sokka yells sheepishly.

We all break out into laughter. "Shhh" Aang reminds everyone. The rest of the plane ride we go to sleep.

"We don't need jetlag when we get there," Katara tells us. Slowly I drift off to sleep.

Aang's POV:

I wake up in something silky smooth and smells like jasmine. I open my eyes to find out Toph fell asleep on my shoulder. I'm about to wake her up when she smiles in her sleep. She looks so peaceful we still have an hour so I go back to sleep.

I woke up when the flight attendant came on telling us that we would be landing in 30 minutes. I guess that woke up Toph too because she jolted up and immediately started blushing and apologizing.

"It's ok your hair was soft'" I say. Her reply was a hard punch on my shoulder that'll probably leave a bruise later.

"We have now landed in Paris thank u for flying with us," Toph and Sokka looked at each other saying the same thing.

"FRENCH FRIES!"

Everyone except Sokka and Toph start cracking up wondering what they did wrong.

**I liked this one. Wait until you see what I have in store for you!**

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**Aang becomes very jelly (not telling you when but he does)**

**(^_^) hugz for everyone!**

**-PandaCookies125401**


	7. I Like Your Bikini!

**Ok 4 chapters done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or the songs **

Toph's POV:

I'm so frustrated! Yesterday when we were writing the song and singing it together those feelings for him came back, and then I wake up practically sleeping on his lap? I don't know what to do. But it seems like all of those feeling evaporate when I think of Teo's smile. _'Toph keep your head in the game stop worrying about guys that should be the last thing on your mind right now' I mentally slapped myself again._

We took our limo to the hotel. I shared a room with Katara and Suki. I lay down on the bed and almost closed my eyes when Aang Sokka and Zuko burst in, with their swim trunks on, yelling "SWIMMING!" I groaned I was tired and not in the mood.

"C'mon let's go!" Sokka said

Katara Suki and I changed into our Bikinis I still wore short shorts over the bottom though. Everyone was leaving while I stayed behind.

"You coming Toph?" asked Katara

"Um, I'll be down in a little," I replied

She smiled at me and left with the rest of the gang. I was still thinking about how I shouldn't like either of them in the first place when my thoughts were interrupted when Aang bent down and whispered in my ear "Are you thinking about this morning?" I slowly nodded as his hot breath sent shivers down my back. He laughed lightly then said "Me too." He left.

Aang's POV:

I knew she was thinking about Teo so I decided to step up my game.

I went up to her and made sure to get extra close. I whispered my lips almost touching her ear "Are you thinking about this morning?" She slowly nodded. Good I was making her nervous. I decided to be honest and said "Me too," then I left her alone.

I went down to the pool took off my shirt and jumped in. Everyone was having a splash war. I joined the fun proud of what I did.

Toph's POV:

I can't believe Twinkle toes did that. Maybe he was just messing with me. But when he said "me too" was he serious? Sometimes I wish he wouldn't do stuff like that. But it proves to me that he's confident enough to handle me if we were in a relationship. _ 'What am I thinking?' I thought ' I'm in no state to be in a relationship we just started the biggest tour of our lives the last thing I need is a boyfriend' I kept telling myself that hoping it would work but it never does._

I better head down they might be worried. I'm deep in thought as I get in the elevator.

"Nice Bikini," the person next to me says.

I'm just about ready to punch them in the face and beat them up when I see who it is.

"Teo?" I ask hugging him.

"No George Washington," he remarks sarcastically. I smile and punch him in the shoulder. He flinches but doesn't say Oww. Shocking.

"Wow I honestly thought we wouldn't meet again…..but I'm glad we did" he said

"Me too," I say

"So I was wondering if I did see you again if you wanted to go to the Eiffel Tower tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

_Was he asking me out on a date? What should I say? Hurry up just act cool and say yes. _All these thoughts rushed through my head within a second.

"YES!" I screamed before I realized it. I quickly put my hand over my mouth. Then we both started giggling.

"Meet me in the lobby at 6:00 tomorrow ok?"

"Sure," I reply. He reaches his floor and is about to get out when he stops turns around and kisses me on the cheek. We both blush and he waves goodbye. I sigh dreamily and say to myself

"I have a date with Teo tomorrow…..I HAVE A DATE WITH TEO TOMOROW!" I practically scream. I walk out of the elevator with a smile on my face.

**I know it's Teoph right now -_-'I'm sorry. **

**But it would be no fun if no jealousy was there! ^_^**

**Until next time**

**-PandaCookies125401**


	8. Jealous

**Hi this chapter was hard to write XP oh well ^_^ **

**Disclaimer:don't own avatar or music**

* * *

**Toph's POV:**

I walked dreamy down the hallway to the pool.

"Toph you okay?" asks Suki.

"What? Oh yeah! I'm just perfect!" I reply.

Katara gets out of her beach chair and walks over to me.

"She doesn't have a fever...maybe the chlorine got to you," then i t finally hit her. Her eyes widened in excitement as she almost yelled "You got a date didn't you?" I responded with a simple nod. Then Suki came running over and they started bombarding me with questions. By then Sokka was out of the pool too.

"KATARA SUKI SHUT UP!"he yelled he took a deep breath and calmed down as Suki and Katara suddenly feel the pool Aang asked:

"Who is he?" He sounded almost mad, Aang never gets mad unless it's for a good reason.

"Teo!" I said excited"He's gonna take me to the Eiffel Tower tommorow on a date isn't that amazing?" I asked. It was too late for anyone to respond because Katara and Suki grabbed my wrists and were running to the elevator.

" Guys the date is tommorow!" I yelled now frustrated.

"We know," Suki said " But we have too take you..." at the same time Katara and Suki yelled

"...SHOPPING!"

"What? There is no way i amm going to go do all that stupid girly stuff especially NOT SHOPPING!" I had my rules and these were one of them. Instead i ended walking around Paris for 2 hours buying clothes I probably wont wear again.

* * *

Aang's POV:

I was absolutely furious! She just went out and got a date?

"Aang buddy you okay?" Sokka asked jumping back into the pool.

"I'm fine," i replied a little more forcefully then needed"I just don't feel like swimming anymore." _The excuse is good enough._

"I'm kinda tired too lets just head back upstairs." Zuko said. 2minutes later we were walking in silence to our rooms.

When we reached the rooms Zuko announced he was going to take his shower first.

"Aang i think your jealous," Sokka said once he heard the shower start.

"What no i'm not it's just that she's barely known this Teo guy and all of a sudden he asks her out?"

"Aang i'm sure Teo's a good guy Toph knows how to make her own decisions."

"That's what he wants you to think next thing you know he'll rape her!"

"Aang Toph can beat up anyone her mom and dad made her take special defense classes."

"Well-what if umm"

"Aang I think your just jealous,"

"Why should I be jealous because Teo walks in and takes the girl I've loved for three years?No i'm not jealous and i'm completely calm!" I say standing up from the bed with my fist clenched. My eyes widened as realization struck me:

"I'm veeeeerrrry jealous aren't I?"

"Yes my friend i'm afraid you are,"

* * *

**That really was hard. -_-'**

**Bye!**

**-PandaCookies12345**


	9. The Date

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate A LOT!**

**Ok the reason this is taking place in Paris is because I went there for vacation last year and so everything I say about the Effiel Tower or whatever is real experience.**

**so the reason I haven't been updating is because i'm not sure how to write about Toph's date and I just want to get this chapter ove with. -_- **

**MY CAT SNORES! And sometimes she Meows in her sleep. Shes loony...**

** Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

**Toph's POV:**

The next day I woke up with sore legs from walking around the mall all day. I hoped they got better by 6:00. Other than that I had my usual routine. Brush my teeth, eat breakfast, practice the songs (with Suki calling some notes out to us when we accidentally forgot), we took our break, and this entire time Aang avoided me and had an angry look on his face.

_Could he be jealous? Nah don't get all full of yourself it must just be stress._

Before I knew it, it was 5:00 and Sugar Queen and Fan Girl were putting all sorts of gunk on my face... much more then I needed. Even when I preform i barely where any makeup. I never understood why girls where so much make-up on dates. I mean if the guy doesn't like you for your natural beauty than what good is he? (A/N I really don't understand)

"Ugh Kat u smudged her eyeliner!" yelled Suki.

"Well just get some of those make-up removal wipes!" Katara yelled back.

_That gives me an idea..._ _I just need a distraction_

Suki brought out the wipes, they were in a small travel pack, and carefully wiped away the smudged eyeliner. While she was doing that I picked up the blush and silently slid it across the carpet floor near the door.

"Hey uh where's the blush?" asked Sugar Queen.

"I don't know, Toph don't move OK?" I nodded in response. When they were far enough I took the packs and put them into the Green clutch handbag I was going to use.

"Here it is, OK Toph once we put this on you, you have to go get ready," says Sugar Queen

She put on some blush handed me my out fit and pushed me into our shared bathroom. I got dressed into a sparkly black tank top, with sparkles running down the middle. I wore black skinny jeans, and jeweled flats, since I absolutely refused to wear heels. For my handbag I had a green clutch with a big green bow on it. ( Fan Girl said that the clutch would add some POP of color or something).While I was in there i couldn't help but notice all of the things that fan Girl and Sugar Queen brought with them: Foundation, Acne Cream, and two giant coach bags filed with makeup.I stepped out of the bathroom.

"OMG! You look absolutely stunning!" squealed Katara

"You are SOOOOO gonna take Teo's breath away!" said Suki.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate your help," I say awkwardly

"Always a pleasure!" Says Katara.

"Ok before you go here are some sunglasses and a scarf," Suki says while handing me the items. The scarf was a silk plain green one, probablly to ,match my purse. The sunglasses were White with black swirly designs on the sides/

"Fans?" I ask. Katara nods as my answer.

Exactly like Suki she always makes sure we are never trampled by fans thus her nick-name Fan girl. Katara's nickname comes from being a goody goody all the time.

"OK now go it's 5:55," said an very impatient Suki.

* * *

I got down stairs and found Teo wearing a green suit shirt un-tucked and slightly open at the top. He wore loose jeans and in his hand he held a single Red Rose. He looked over at me and gave me a smile the could have powered the lights of Las Vegas.

"Hey Toph, uh i got you a rose," he says handing me the flower.

"Thanks it beautiful," I said taking the flower.

"Toph I dont mean to be rude but what is that gunk on your face?" Teo asked.

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me! I'll be right back from the restroom." I walk off to the girls restroom grab a wipe from my purse and scrub all my makeup off. Making sure my face was clean of that goop I walked back into the lobby.

" I like you this way better," he says honestly. I smiled at him then punched his arm.

"Don't be cheesy now lets go," We step out of the hotel and I can't believe it, HE HAS A MOTORCYCLE! It was a plain black sport bike motorcycle!

"I know what your thinking and before you ask I rented it out while I was in Paris,"

"That is so cool!" I yell as Teo hands me my helmet. We get on the bike and drive off to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

We arrived at the the Eiffel Tower only to see a one hour line awaiting us. I took out the glasses and the scarf and put them on.

"Fans?" he asks

"Yeah, sorry ." I say pathetically.

"It's ok i don't mind," and gives me that light-up -a-room-smile.

(A/N I just wrote a whole section of this story and my computer died so i had to start from here AGAIN! im so mad ;( )

After waiting a little over an hour in line we finally reached the elevator to go to the first section of the Eiffel Tower. We have to go through four elevators before reaching the top. Teo even took me to a restraunt on top of the tower.

It was eight o' clock by the time we reached the very top. I looked over the and I could see the whole city it was beautiful.

Teo's POV:

Toph was beautiful. I saw her look over the edge and thought nothing could have been prettier than her._Of course if I told her that she would punch me. _

"What are you looking at?" she asked

"Umm nothing?" I said hoping she would believe me.

"I'll bug you about it later" she says and then surprises me with her next action. she intertwines her fingers with mine. I don't care if i'm in the hospital for what i do next I giver a quick kiss on her was probably five seconds but felt like an eternity to me. She smiled and kissed me back as the Eiffel Tower's lights turned on and started twinkling behind us. I had three words

_ .Ever._

* * *

_**I don't know if you're mad at me for making Teo and Toph this official couple but I promise it will be Taangier later on. What good is a story without a guy stealing another guy's girl? Haha Ok**  
_

_**next Chapter will be up soon **_

_**-PandaCookies125401**_


	10. The Fight

**i FINALLY FINSISHED THE DATE YAAAAY! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aang's POV:

I was in the lobby at 9PM getting more soaps for Sokka. If only he cut that long hair of his he wouldnt need more hair stuff than Katara. I turned around and through the window i saw Toph give Teo a peck on the lips before skipping into the lobby._ Toph and skipping? Toph NEVER and i mean NEVER skips!. _She saw and ran over to me.

" Hello Twinkles!" She greeted happily.

"I'm guessing the date went well?" I said trying to hide the anger in my voice but failing.

"Um why are you mad?"

" I just don't think Teo is the right guy for you,"

" who are you my dad? I don't need you to pick out who I like and who I don't like." Her happiness immedietly faded away.

"Toph don't you dare compare me to your dad I am nothing like him!" Toph's dad was a overprotective father who thought she was to fragile to see the world. He kept her hidden away.

"Really 'cause it sounds like your making sure i don't know anyone besides you guys... I have a life too!"

"What's your problem?" i screamed

"What's yours?" she screamed back.

"I'm leaving," we say in unison. Then we head off to the same elevator. Talk about awkward. We were quiet the whole way up until we reached our floor. We head of in separate directions towards our rooms.

I turn around remebering my room was the other way. "My room is this way,"

"And my room is that way,"

We slam our doors and i give Sokka his shampoos.

"What's up buddy?"

"Toph is so oblivious to the fact that I love her!" I yell.

"What happened downstairs, you were fine when you left,"

I explained the story to Sokka at least five times.

* * *

Toph's POV:

I can't believe Twinkles he has been acting like such a JERK lately! Tears were threatening at my eyes but i merely blinked them away and kept telling myself in my head

_Toph Bei Fong does'nt cry. Toph Bei Fong doesn't cry, Toph Bei Fong doesn't cry..._

I unlocked the hotel room door and ran to my suitcase for my PJ's. Me and Twinkletoes never get in fights we've been Best Friends FOREVER! i take a seat on the small couch in our suite.

"Kat she's back!" I hear Suki yell from a distance.

_Oh no i'm not in the mood for an interview._

Before I have time to think of a plan they come and take seats next to me and notice something off.

"Toph did Teo rape you?" Sugar Queen asks.

WHACK! I whaked her upside the head

"OWWW!" She says.

"Ok what's the matter?" asks Suki.

"Aang and i got in a fight," I answer softly

"What? You guys are inseparable you never get in fights what happened?" asks Katara after recovering from her small concussion.

I explain the story to them.

"So the date went extremely well but Aang ruined it?" Suki asked

"Yeah pretty much" I responded. Suki and Katara look at each other and smiled.

"Aang is jelly!" they yell.

"Jelly? Look I really don't understand ya'lls weird communication." I say.

"We mean Aang is jealous of you and Teo! Ever since you two got together he has been grumpy and avoiding you. He is jealous Toph he likes you!" Suki explains. _He likes me?_

"Well I don't feel the same anymore so he's too late."

"What do you mean ANYMORE? Did you used to like him?" Suki asked.

"Uh yeah Toph kinda told me and I promised her I wouldn't tell, and that included you..."Katara stated nervously.

"Oh well i'm a little hurt but you know it's ok so your over him now?" Suki asked

I nod"But still I don't want to fight with him," I say.

Katara and I will solve that right now you need to sleep we have band practice tommorow beacuse I hop on the day of the performance I won't have to call out notes to you guys!"Says suki.

"Okay" I go into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Aang and Toph fight! :'(** **Toph knows about Aang!**

**What will happen next on the saga of Team Avatar the Band?**

**eh i tried ...Until next time**

**-PandaCookies125401 **


	11. The Plan

**Thanks for all of your constructive criticism you don't know how happy I am to see when someone reviews in my inbox. I jujst really appreciate thank you! **

**I hope you guys are having the best summer! Mine is boring. Anyways you can stop reading this and read the story instead.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katara's POV:

I hate seeing Toph sad. She's like my sister and seeing her upset has got me in a bad mood. Plus I can tell Suki is a little hurt I didn't tell her. But what was I supposed to do? I had to choose between my two best friends and I promised Toph. And I NEVER break a promise. _Suki's strong she'll get over it. _

Suki and I woke up before Toph as usual. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and got dressed. I check the time... 5:30 good Zuko won't be up either he's an early riser but not THAT early.

"C'mon let's go get Sokka," I tell her.

We sneak quietly out of the room and down to the boys room a couple doors down. I open the key with the extra one they gave us in case they lose theirs.

"Careful Aang is a really light sleeper," Suki warns me, I nod in response. We sneak past Zuko's bed and barely past Aang's. We reach Sokkas bed last. Suki cover his mouth then wacks the back of his head. But you couldn't here him scream.

"What the hell was that for?!" he says while rubbing where suki smacked him.

"It's important we'll explain outside c'mon!" I say hurriedly and quietly as possible. But before he can move Aang sits up in his bed with his eyes still closed. Suki and I run to hide in their closet while Sokka pretends to fall back asleep. He opens his eyes just we we close the door and looks over at Sokkas bed he shrugs and lays back down. We wait a couple of minutes before coming out to make sure he fell and I run outside motioning for Sokka to follow us. He grudgingly get out of bed. He stuffs a pillow under his blanket to make it look like he's sleeping. Finally he meets us outside his room.

"What do you want?" obviously annoyed.

"well Toph and Aang are fighting we need your help too make them make-up."

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"Well you are the idea guy" Suki states

"Whaaaaat?" he whines "I thought I was the mystery solving guy remember when I solved where your phone was Katara?"

"Sokka it was in my pocket and you didn't find it dad did while he was doing laundry." I say.

"Psh close enough"he mumbles.

"Ok so what's your plan?" We ask hurriedly.

"LET ME THINK WOMAN!" he whispers loudly, " I know just lock 'em in the practice room together and eventually they'll make up, it worked for me and Katara."

"Brilliant Sokka I love you!" says Suki.

"I'm just gonna leave before things get all mushy." I turn around to leave.

I enter our shared room and lay down on the bed hoping for a couple minutes of sleep. I close my eyes and start to think about everyone. _I still remember how we met._

_I smile at the thought _

_FLASHBACK:(a/n yes I got this idea from Lemonade Mouth so DON'T JUDGE ME!)_

_We all had gotten detention. I remember what I got in for I was reading in the janitors closet. It worked most of the time it's just that I happened to knock down a mop as soon as the principal Walked by the closet._

_Sokka got it for sneaking into the school cafeteria and eating their meats. The next day was veggie day that Aang loved._

_Suki got it for getting in a verbal fight with Azula. She won immensely. _

_Zuko got it for skateboarding through the hallways. He left skid marks which took a week to clean._

_Aang had gotten his detention for listening to music in wasn't a big deal but Aang was freaking out._

_And Toph...oh Toph...she got it for... Flicking off the principal. 'Nuff said._

_(A/N XD XD XD)_

_We were all there in the detention room which just also happened to be the music room. None of us were talking just sitting quietly the teacher thought after about two minutes that we should help her clean her class room instead of sit around like lazy we cleaned. Again it was silent. You could tell Toph liked Aang from the minute he saw her._

_But Toph wanted nothing more than a friendship at the time._

_Pas for Sokka and Suki THEY WOULDN'T STOP STARING AT EACHOTHER. Sometimes it would just be quick slideglances or long gazes into the eyes. Of course it was fun teasing Sokka once we got home._

_Zuko was cleaning the drums when he started to play them. Sokka grabbed a guitar and started a tune with Zuko. I looked over to Toph and she rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. I looked to my left and found a keyboard. _

_'better than nothing I thought.' I thing I know Aang grabs a guitar and stands next to Sokka while Suki's looking at a poster and getting excited._

_"C'mon Toph we all know you can sing," says Zuko._

_"eh why not," and she started singing. Tnon the teacher walks into the room. _

_"ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO-" she stops in the middle of her rant when she sees them "Wait you guys played that?" asks . We all nod._

_"I'm so sorry we'll start cleaning up," I explain._

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"" she yells "THAT WAS AMAZING!" _

_"I KNOW WEREN'T THEY?!" squeals Suki along with . "You guys should sign up for battle of the bands." continued Suki."And I can be your manager"the says._

_"Whoa hold on a sec. Fan girl no one even said yes to this battle of the bands chizz." Says Toph finally speaking up._

_"Fine but c'mon guys at least try one rehearsal PLEASEEEEEE" Suki begged. Sokka stepped up "C'mon Katara it's worth a shot," Sokka says to me._

_"Fine, I'm in" i say_

_"Sounds like fun I'll do it," says Aang. Zuko looked at Katara then the rest of the group he sighed._

_"Ok I'll do it," _

_Everyone looks over at Toph who's standing there with her arms crossed._

_"Pleaseeeee Toph, we can't have a band without a lead singer and you have a Really pretty voice," says Aang while blushing at the last rolls her eyes again and lets out a frustrated sigh._

_"I'll do it," she says._

_Sukis house:_

_We were awful. We just couldn't play like we did yesterday in the detention/music room._

_"Y'know what guys? Let's just forget this ever happened I don't know what happened in the music room that day but there obviously anything now let's just drop it." says Toph while grabbing her bag ready to leave. She stops in her tracks when she hears me playing the piano followed by Aang and Sokka's joins in not to long after and we have the melody. She turns around puts her bag down and starts singing. It was just like the day in the music room._

_We didn't win The Battle of the Bands because Zuko broke his hand._

_Sokka had a black eye._

_Toph had the __flu._

_Aang had a cold._

_ I was fine but the show couldn't carry on with half the people struggling to stand up. Even though we almost gave up the crowd started siNing one of our songs and that's what got us to where we are now. _

_On a world tour ._


	12. A Little Messup

**Did you know that music gives me that inspiration and ideas to write? I didn't because today I realized that I listen to music when I write.**

**Ok so I'm Indian so I obviously watch Hindi movies and if you've ever watched one then you would know that they bust out singing and dancing sometimes…..no all the time but if that happns im sorry it's in my blood.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**Ok Enjoy!**

Katara's POV:

"I'm not practicing with Aang," Toph never uses peoples real names unless she's meeting them for the first time or she's is REALLY mad.

"It's ok Toph all you have to do is sing, I mean you might even get to beat him up," says Suki. Toph had a soft spot for Aang and couldn't beat him up.

"Well I can ignore him," she says.

"Plus you guys aren't doing too good right now and need practice,"

After some more convincing Toph agrees to go to practice. I give text Sokka to let him know.

* * *

Sokka's POV:

"Aang, wake up rehearsals remember?" I barely got any sleep after Katara and Suki woke me up, mostly because my head hurt!

"NO I don't wanna go," he says.

"Oh just get up Aang we know you had a fight with Toph but man up," says Zuko.

"Yea- wait how did you know?" I ask.

"I know everything 'meathead'" he says. O_o…. "You won't even have to talk to her, just ignore her I mean Suki says we're really bad anyway, so we have to practice and you need to be there too!" says Zuko

"So what?" he says. I try to pull him out of bed, but he clings to the bed post. Then Zuko pulls off his blanket and smacks him in the face with a pillow. Zuko smacks him back but he doesn't care. We think about pouring water on him but the maids would think one of us would have an 'accident'. I sigh and know that I have to pull out the big guns. "Fine you won't get any egg Custard then," I tell him.

"Egg Custard?!" he says shooting out of bed "I'll get ready,"

"You couldn't have done that twenty minutes ago?!" Zuko yells.

I raise my arms up in defense "Hey, it was pretty funny seeing you get hit in the face with a pillow, plus twenty minutes ago I was thinking about beef jerky."

* * *

Ten minutes later Aang, Zuko, Katara,Suki,Toph,and I are standing in the practice room with an awkward silence in the air.

Well Zuko and I gotta go to the bathroom," We run out of the room. From the other side of the door we hear Suki and Katara say

"Well suki and I are kinda on are period so...BYE," and run out of the room before Toph can protest. Once their out zuko locks the then Toph knows what's going on.

"HEY LET US OUT OF HERE!" she screams.

"Not until you two make up!"

"Make out?! Why the heck would I make out with Toph?!" yells Aang.

"NO she said Make up!" yells Zuko.

"That makes more sense..." says Toph. After that it was quiet.

"I wonder what's going on in there..." whispers Katara.

* * *

Aang's POV:

We were locked up in that room for at least twenty minutes so were on opposites ends of the room with our backs facing each other and arms crossed. _I really have to pee._ I should just apologize to Toph. It was my fault for getting jealous anyway. she can date whoever she wants. I go up to her and give her a hug from behind.

"I'm sorry," I tell her. She turns around and hugs me back and mumbles, "I'm sorry too."

"Friends?" I ask holding out my hand.

"Best friends,' She says while shaking it.

"Awwwwww," say Katara and Suki from the other side of the door.

"Now let us out I have to pee!" I say urgently. They unlock the door and I run out.

* * *

Toph's POV:

Rehearsals went on as usual. But Suki keeps telling us to play together I mean WE KNOW! I'd like to see her try. Moving on...today's our first concert of the entire tour. I know Suki has good intentions. Im snapped out of my thoughts when my hairdresser gives another hard tug to my hair.

"OUCH! Lilian honestly must you be so rough?!"

"Honey, i'll stop being rough the day you start actually brushing your hair." She replies.

"Good luck with that," I say.

"So are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? Ha never,"

"Your terrified aren't you?"

"Yes, Very,"

"Oh,i'm positive you'll be fine! It's just like another performance except in another country and on live T.V. in front of millions and millions AND MILLLION-"

I cut her off,"Not helping!"

"Oh you know what I mean, you'll be fine. There you all done!" she says showing me my...ponytail?!

"IT TOOK AN HOUR FOR YOU TO MAKE A PONYTAIL?!" I scream.

"Sheesh Toph chill out your hair takes forever to brush out give Lillian a break," says Katara. I blow my bangs out of my face in silent protest. I was wearing a long black flowing tank top dress. It had rhinestones decorating it at the bottom here and there. I wore White jeans,with some random bracelates,on my wrists,and black flats.

Katara wore a beaded one shoulder dress with Zebra print as the beading. She had Black high heels. She had a hinge knuckle ring and her hair was naturally flowing down her back. Suki had her usual casual clothes for Twinkles, Meat head,and Sparky who cares.

"Five minutes 'till showtime!" says the stage person thingy. (A/N and to think i'm in theater)

"Let's get going Sugar Queen," The rest of us meet up backstage.

"Now or Never," says Sokka. We step out onto stage with the crowd roaring. We wave and hope for the best.

* * *

Everything was going great until the middle of the song we start to mess up and get off beat. _How could this be happening? Not during the first concert!_ I look over to Suki but she's obviously lost too. Finally I motion for everyone to stop playing. There are whispers of confusion running throughout the crowd.

"Umm we'll be right back until then enjoy Lillian telling you some hair care tips?" I say walking off the stage with the rest of the band.

"Ummm well when you condition you should leave it in for two minutes to get maxium softness..."

* * *

Aang's POV:

"What was that?!" Zuko whispers angrily.

"I don't know you were the one off beat!" Katara says back.

"What?! you weren't holding the tune correctly!"

"Guys it wasn't either of you faults," I say.

"Toph this is your fault," says Sokka.

"What!? Mine?!"

"Yeah you weren't singing at the same time as our guitar playing!" He whispers.

"Guys c'mon-" They ignore me.

"If anything it's Suki's fault! She saw we were getting all mixed up she should have guided us to the right place!"

"Excuse me?! It isn't my job to be a conductor its my job to book you gigs!" she says angrily.

"Suki we know bu-" I try again.

"Your right it's you job to nag us!" yells Sokka.

"Incorrect that's Katara's job!" spats Zuko. Next thing we're all bickering backstage while Lillians trying to keep everyone under control.

"You know what?1 I'm done, bye good luck performing !" says Suki leaving.

"I'm not going out there without a manager," Toph says and walk away to get a limo,

"Well we can't have a band without a lead singer," says Zuko throwing his drumsticks on he floor and leaving.

"No way am i going out there with two other people," says Sokka. He walks off.

"Forget it!" says Katara, "Team Avatar is through," she walks away leaving me alone back stage. I sigh nothing I can do now. i leave sadly after telling them that we aren't going to be performing.

The next morning we're on our way back to California and i can't believe it..._Team Avatar really is over._

* * *

dun dun DUNNNNNN!

I have been waiting for this chapter!

Mkay bye.

-PanadaCookies125401


	13. 5 Years Later

**Sorry I know I said that I would post every weekend but I got sick. I'm OK now and I didn't have too much hw so I decided to write this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_5 years later..._

_"Yes you heard and you heard it right today is June 5th the anniversary of the day Team Avatar broke. Why they did? No one will know. People believe it's because of their mess up on stage. Some people also think that a unicorn possessed them but those people are crazy."_

_Aang's POV:  
_'They really should fire her' I mumbled as I put my tie on. It was all over the news. It was every year, it's just that people started caring less every year. This one day was always the day he hated. It's bad enough that i got split up with my best friends and the love of my life in less than ten minutes but now they had to announce it all over the news? 'Even after you quit they won't stop bugging you.' Aang thought.

Yes it's true he was 21. He looked almost the same maybe a little taller but that's it. After a lot of thought he always knew what he wanted to be besides a rockstar, don't laugh, yes a teacher. It was the middle if the summer but he was going to a teacher workshop.

I had spent 3 months trying to find all my friends again. But nothing, I didn't give up , I just stopped trying as hard.

"Wait a minute it's 98 degrees outside why the heck am I wearing a suit?!" I yelled at myself. I took it off and changed into jeans and a shirt. Then i grabbed my file folder and left. The school wasn't too far from my house so I didn't mind walking. I was kicking a rock while walking keeping my head down, People who knew I was and they didn't make a scene about it usually until today. I kept walking not really paying attention to where I was going exactly. That is until I bumped into someone.

"Aarg! I said landing on my back, I rubbed my wrists that I fell on. I looked over at the woman. She had short brown hair until her shoulders tied back into a small ponytail. She was wearing green capris and a brown shirt. _'No it couldn't be!'_ I thought. She looked up at me our eyes met both obviously filled with shock.

"Aang?" she asks quietly.

"Suki!" I yell at bring her into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

**Yeah so sorry it's oober short but :p oh well you'll live. I personaly think the next chapter will be funny XD ok anyways bye.**

**Until Next Time**

**-PandaCookies125401**


End file.
